


Bedroom Talk

by dinglehorton



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Father-Son Relationship, Humor, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinglehorton/pseuds/dinglehorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Sheriff finds out about Stiles and Derek and it goes worse than Stiles could have imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedroom Talk

"Are you two having sex?" the Sheriff asks and narrows his eyes so they're barely slits. Stiles hates when his dad does this; he can't tell what he's thinking when his eyes are practically  _closed_. This isn't a good position to be in in the first place, not after his dad walked in on him and Derek making out in his bedroom; which suddenly reminds Stiles to kick Derek later for not being on his game with his werewolf senses. Because really--what good were they when he didn't actually use them?

 

"Wh--What?  _Dad_ ," he hisses grabbing his father's forearm to steady himself from literally falling over from shock. "God, dad, no."

 

"Stiles, he's--"

 

"Older, previously a suspect in a murder investigation," Stiles huffs out his response quickly and runs a shaky hand over the top of his head. "Yes, I'm very well aware of his past indiscretions with you and the law, but he wasn't actually  _convicted_  of anything. I really care about him."

 

"That doesn't make me feel any better, Stiles," the Sheriff says gruffly. "Are you having sex?"

 

" _No_. There is no- There's hangups on both sides regarding the whole--" Stiles waves his arms around gesturing to a nonexistent something in the air. "-- _thing_."

 

"The  _sex_  thing."

 

" _Thank you, dad,_ " Stiles groans. "This is  _not_  a conversation I want to have with you right now."

 

"Stiles," his dad's eyes are less scrunchy and more soft than they were before; concerned.

 

"He hasn't had a good past with  _relationships_  considering the last and only one he's ever had burned down his house and killed ninety nine percent of his family."

 

"Kate Argent," the Sheriff says and hums thoughtfully until it  _clicks_  and he looks incredibly horrified at the statement. "He--Jesus Christ, Stiles."

 

"Hangups."

 

"Do I even want to  _know_  what your hangups are, son?"

 

Stiles sighs and eyes his father who has dumped himself down onto his chair with a grunt, "I want him to be really sure that he's ready. I don't want to push this."

 

"But?"

 

" _But_ \--" Stiles rolls his eyes. "Thank you for making me admit to my own father that I'm a virgin, it's not like I want to jump straight into discussions about lube and condoms and-we're fine where we are, with what we're doing. We don't need- _that_ -to keep us happy. We've only been dating a few months anyway. We'll know when we're ready, right?"

 

His dad looks at him for a moment, a look that Stiles hasn't seen too often lately, but it's one of pride and awe. It makes Stiles kind of uncomfortable because they  _were_  just talking about sex, and he shivers in disgust because--ew.

 

"I'm proud of you, kiddo," the Sheriff says with a brief, but small smile. "Besides, if you can't say it, son, you probably shouldn't be doing it."

 

Stiles watches in horror as his father pushes himself out of his arm chair and ambles down the hall towards the kitchen, his shoulders shaking as he laughs loudly at his son's misfortune.

**Author's Note:**

> Was having some writer's block issues and so I've just been writing short little things to get me through it and this (and a bunch of other drabbles I haven't edited yet) happened. Also posted at my [tumblr](http://hoebrilinski.tumblr.com/).


End file.
